Fun
by justahumantryingtowrite
Summary: Lily is a maid in the castle of her step mother. She does her jobs depite the ill treatment she recieves, soon, 4 princes help her have more fun, but one in particular draws her in the most.


"Lily!" As I head the shrieking of Petunia, I got up off the ground quickly, dusting the sand off my dirty clothes, running to her room, "Yes Ms Petunia?" She glared at me, then proceeded to gesture at the clothes in her wardrobe, "I told you to iron my blue gown! But your ironed my green gown!" I looked at the aqua gowns she was now holding, they were both practically the same colour, but neither went with her ghastly face, "I am greatly sorry Ms Petunia, I will iron it right away." I say quickly, grabbing the gown which I had not previously ironed and a few more dresses just for good measure, I rushed away so quickly as to not upset her anymore in case she told my step mother, I was rushing so much and so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't see the person whom I rushed into, in fact it appears they didn't see me because they were just as stunned when I plummeted into the ground, dropping the gown and the other dresses I had picked up, and that's when I ended up on the floor, in a pile of clothes, with a handsome man smiling at me.

I watched him watch me for a couple of seconds when I remembered my predicament, "Shoot..." I muttered as I started to gather the dresses, feeling his intense gaze on me still, when I stood up, he was still looking at me, "I'm so terribly sorry sir." I said looking down, as a maid, I generally got a mouthful whenever I caused any inconvenience, and I didn't want any more delays or else Petunia would be fuming, I bowed my head to the man and then swiftly walked past, when he put his hand on my shoulder, stopping me. "It's quite alright Miss...?" I was about to leave but then he was still looking at me and I just registered that he was expecting me to say my name, "Lily." I said quietly, then I put my head down and walked quickly to the laundry room.

I ironed all the dresses I had and then put them onto hangers. I had to get them all to Petunia quickly, as most of my time had been used with that strange gentleman, I don't know who he was, but his smile was stuck in my mind, it was almost a smirk, and his messy hair, and deep brown eyes, I felt like I could almost still feel his gaze. I sent away the memory and almost ran through the hall, ignoring the intricate marble designs I'd seen everyday, when I slipped and fell, yet again, I got up and thankfully the dresses were okay. "James did say you were clumsy." I looked to the sides and on my left, there was a man laughing, his grey eyes twinkling with mischief and his black hair sitting almost at his shoulders, messily, he laughed again and walked away, who was he and who the hell is James? After I returned Petunias clothes, I went back to my chambers, they were nothing compared to the chambers of royalty, but being a maid, it was better than those of the servant chambers. My chamber is just a small room with a bed and a desk, with some draws, and a door leading to a toilet and a small bathtub. I had 2 outfits, and it was my job to was one every day, and mend them if they were to weather. My bed has one pillow and one blanket, and I keep my night dress under my pillow. I took out the photo I had of my real mother, she had red hair and freckles like me, I wish I got to meet her. I was putting the photo in my desk when my step mother burst in, full of anger.

She crossed the room and slapped me in the face, I fought the tears springing up in my eyes, "All you do is cause problems!" She screeched, pushing me to the cold ground, "You are so useless and incompetent!" She grabbed my hair and pulled me up, I couldn't stop the tears from falling from the pain, "Don't you cry girl, it won't work with me, I'm not as soft as your mother was!" I wanted to scream at her, but all I did was swallow back sobs, "Don't you ever make a mistake again or it will be your last." She hissed, then she slammed the door and I finally let out all my pain. I had cried for probably an hour before there was a knock on my door, I was obliged to answer in case my services were needed, and I didn't need my step mother lecturing me on punctuality again, I answered the door and was greeted by one of the duchesses, Marlene. She saw my face, the tear stains, the puffy eyes and the hand mark across my cheek and instantly embraced me, "Hey hey it's okay." She whispered, Marlene was the only good thing about being a maid at my step mothers castle, she was the only one here who cares for me, the other royalty looked down on me, and the other maids and servants despised me because I was given this job by my stepmother to "earn my place in the family" and not working here because it was the only way to survive like most of them were. I told Marlene not to worry, "My step mother was simply having a bad morning and needed someone to blame." I said nonchalantly, Marlene looked at me skeptically before smiling softly, "Mkay hun, I just was sent to let you know that your services are required, there is a suite in the East Wing, that you need to prepare. There are clothes and blankets at the tailor's shop, and some other things at the bakery, blacksmith and soap shop. Your step mother wants it done within 2 hours, as 3 of the 4 princes are already here, they came a day early." I sighed, more work to do, yay...


End file.
